


Das Geheimnis

by Niemernuet



Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, PWP, my one-way ticket to hell, wie war das nochmal mit dem plusquamperfekt?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Relationships: Matthias Sempach/Remo Käser





	1. Chapter 1

Matthias war ein Meister im Verdrängen und konnte die verschiedenen Seiten seines Lebens abspalten wie kein Zweiter. Manchmal aber übermannte es ihn fast. Nicht Angst, einfach Sorge.   
So redete er es sich jedenfalls ein.

«Weiss eigentlich jemand davon?»

Wenn er sich vorher nicht schon wie ein Schwein gefühlt hätte, dann ganz sicher nach diesem Satz. Er musste trotzdem fragen; war der Frage erlegen wie er ihm erlegen war.  
Remo lachte. Er tauchte das Messer in das Nutellaglas und schmierte eine fingerdicke Schicht auf die Scheibe Brot vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Es war sein Ritual nach dem…Ritual, eine Scheibe Nutellabrot, eine Dose Cola, danach konnte es weitergehen, entweder nachhause oder ins Training. Seine Augen waren ihm fast aus dem Kopf gefallen als er das Glas bei seinem ersten Besuch bei Matthias einst entdeckt hatte. Zuhause hatte es Nutella nur selten gegeben, höchstens am Geburtstag. Heute hatte er eine eigene Wohnung und konnte so viel von dem süssen Zeug kaufen wie er wollte. Das Ritual aber war geblieben.

«Keine Angst, das Schutzalter ist 16», sagte er mit einem Mund voll Nutellabrot. «Du warst nie kriminell.»

Matthias lehnte mit dem Rücken am Kühlschrank, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und sah ihn streng an. Remo grinste über das ganze Gesicht; es sollte wohl abgebrüht und erwachsen wirken, aber für Matthias sah er einfach aus wie ein frecher Bengel. Ein frecher Bengel mit einem Körper zum Anbeten.

«Nein», antwortete Remo schliesslich und wurde fast ernst. «Das ist unser Geheimnis.» Er verschloss das Glas, hielt kurz inne und sah dann zu Matthias auf. «Oder?»

Nun grinste Matthias. «Klar.» 

Wem sollte er auch davon erzählen?  
Remo stopfte den letzten Bissen Brot in seinen Mund, dann stellte er das Glas zurück in den Küchenschrank, warf die Dose in den Sammelbeutel, wischte die Brotkrummen vom Tisch und steckte das Messer in die Abwaschmaschine, alles unter dem stillen, ruhigen Blick von Matthias. Remo schloss die Abwaschmaschine und trat an ihn, bis Matthias seinen Atem auf den Lippen spürte.  
Als sie angefangen hatten, hatte Remo ihm erst ans Kinn gereicht, nun hatte er ihn schon fast eingeholt. Matthias war fast sicher, dass er ihn nicht überholen würde, aber eine Wette wäre er nicht eingegangen. Noch war Remo nicht ausgewachsen. Wieder grinste er ihn an. In seinem Mundwinkel war noch ein Rest Nutella.

«Können wir?», fragte er. «Wir sind knapp dran.»


	2. Chapter 2

Seinen Anfang genommen hatte es vor fünf Jahren, als Matthias in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit erst ein überheblicher Angeber gewesen war, der in den wichtigsten Momenten zuverlässig von seinen Nerven verraten wurde. Sie hatten damals noch nicht gewusst, wie sehr Matthias sein Leben umgestellt hatte um die Scharten von Frauenfeld und Aarau auszumerzen. Er hatte die besten Trainer engagiert die Geld kaufen konnte, sowohl für die Muskeln wie für den Kopf. Er hatte Freundschaften erkalten lassen um genug Zeit zur Regenration zu haben und er hatte Hobbies aufgegeben, um jedes Risiko einer Verletzung zu vermeiden. All das für ein Ziel: Burgdorf.  
Sein Plan war wie auf Schienen dahingegangen, ohne Probleme, ohne Zwischenfälle. Bis zum Emmentalischen in Bigenthal. Das Fest selber war ein gewöhnliches Gauverbandsfest gewesen; so gewöhnlich, dass Matthias sich nicht lange über das Verpassen des Schlussgangs aufgeregt hatte. Einige Jahre später hatte er im Internet nachschauen müssen, wer damals eigentlich gewonnen hatte, Zaugg, so gewöhnlich war das Fest gewesen. Das einzig Erinnerungswerte an diesem Tag war Remos erster Kranz gewesen. Natürlich war er fast geschenkt gewesen, nur zwei seiner Gegner Kranzschwinger und einer davon fast im Rentenalter, aber es tat Remos Freude keinen Abbruch. Sein Lachen hatte gedroht, sein kindliches Gesicht mit den roten Wangen zu zerreissen und als er mit Matthias für Fotos posieren durfte, war er fast explodiert vor Stolz. Den ganzen Abend war er an Matthias Seite geblieben, obwohl die anderen Schwinger und Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen in seinem Alter darum bettelten, von ihm gesehen zu werden und obwohl Matthias planmässig um zehn Uhr von seinem Platz in der grossen Festhalle aufstand und sich auf den Heimweg machte. Remos Vater hatte versucht, ihn von Matthias loszueisen, aber Matthias hatte lächelnd versichert, dass es ihm nichts ausmache, Remo nachhause zu fahren. Wie ein junger Hund war er neben Matthias zum Auto gehüpft und auf dem Weg Richtung Burgdorf hatte er den Mund nicht schliessen können. Unentwegt hatte er über den vergangenen Tag geplappert, über seine Schwünge und was er das nächste Mal ganz sicher anders machen würde und Matthias hatte nur hin und wieder zustimmend brummen müssen. Erst beim Kreisel in Lyssach war er verstummt, fast so, als ob ein Schalter gekippt worden wäre und den Rest der Strecke nach Alchenstorf hatte er Matthias nur hin und wieder nervös angeblickt. Das Haus hatte dunkel und verlassen dagelegen, Remos ganze Familie war in Bigenthal geblieben, als Matthias schliesslich davor anhielt.

«Danke fürs Fahren», hatte Remo zum Schaltknüppel gemurmelt.

«Bitte», hatte Matthias gelächelt und gewartet, dass Remo aussteigen würde. 

Langsam hatte Remo die Tür geöffnet, kurz gezögert und sich dann wieder zu ihm umgedreht, als ob er etwas vergessen hätte. Einen Moment hatte er ihn angesehen, ernst und scheu, dann war er zu ihm hinübergelehnt. Seine Lippen waren weich auf Matthias’ gelegen. Dieser wollte sich wehren, wollte protestieren und öffnete dazu seinen Mund. Remos Zunge war hindurch geglitten und ein Blitz durch Matthias’ Rückgrat hinauf in seinen Kopf geschossen. Keinen Muskel konnte er mehr rühren und es einzig geschehen lassen, er wusste nicht wie lange, bis sich Remo losriss und mit Sporttasche und Kranz ins Haus gerannt war.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthias dachte oft, dass er ihn damals hätte schlagen müssen, wie eine Katzenmutter ihr Junges, wenn es sich falsch verhielt.   
Stattdessen war sein Zug von den Schienen gekippt und sein Schwanz auf einmal so hart gewesen, dass er noch auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung die Halbleinenhosen ruiniert hatte. Er hatte sich selbst verflucht und das Geschehene verdrängt. Bald schon war der Zug wieder auf die Schienen gehoben worden und die Reise war weitergegangen. In den folgenden Wochen hatten sie sich gegenseitig ignoriert. Manchmal hatte Remo im Training zu ihm hinübergeschaut, aber ein kalter Blick von Matthias hatte jeweils genügt, ihn wieder zu vertreiben. Es durfte schliesslich nicht so sein, egal was die Wallungen in seinen Lenden sagten mochten. Er hatte Remo aufwachsen sehen, verdammt, war er nicht immer noch der kleine Hosenscheisser der im Garten mit den Kaninchen spielte? 

Der Emmentalische war für eine Weile Remos einziger Kranz geblieben, diese Genugtuung hatte Matthias wenigstens, dass ihn der Kuss genauso aus der Bahn geworfen hatte wie ihn. Den Winter über intensivierten sie beide ihr Training und mit seinen Muskeln wuchs auch Remos Mut. Es war an einem eisigen, dunklen Februarabend gewesen, als sie beide als Letzte den Kraftraum verlassen hatten. Remos Stiernacken war schon fast so breit geworden wie der von Matthias, seine Muskeln angeschwollen und fest. Er war auf der Bank gesessen, einen Arm schon im Pullover, als er Matthias neugierig anblickte.

«Hast du den Kuss damals eigentlich gemocht?»

Wie damals schoss ein Blitz durch Matthias, aber diesmal war der Ärger stärker gewesen als die Erregung. Wütend und stumm hatte er ihn angeblickt bis Remo mit den Schultern gezuckt und sich abgewandt hatte. Erst auf dem Weg zur Tür war er bei ihm stehen geblieben, nur eine halbe Armlänge entfernt.

«Ich bin kein Kind mehr, weisst du?»

Matthias hatte gelacht, es war der beste Witz gewesen, den er seit langem gehört hatte. Diesmal war er es, der Remo überraschte und sein Kinn packte und zugriff, bis Remo ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen entwich. Langsam hatte er ihn näher gezogen, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten und Matthias das billige Deo und darunter Remo riechen konnte und er fast wahnsinnig wurde.

«Lass mich in Ruhe!», hatte er hervorgestossen und ihn losgelassen. 

Remo hatte sein Kinn gerieben, dabei aber gelächelt, zu offensichtlich war Matthias Lust gewesen.  
Es war der Beginn eines einseitigen Spiels gewesen, das Matthias mehr als einmal fast zum Verzweifeln gebracht hatte. Remo begann zu kokettieren, in Unterhosen in der Umkleidekabine, mit Sägemehl bestäubt im Training, tänzelte ganz nah an Matthias vorbei, der ihn eisern ignorierte. Sein Selbstbewusstsein wuchs noch, nachdem er fast das Bernjurassische in Tavannes gewonnen hatte, nur geschlagen von Stucki und Gehrig. Matthias hatte dieses Fest ausgelassen. Der Plan für Burgdorf war in der letzten, wichtigsten Phase und er hätte sich nichts mehr erlauben dürfen, aber er fühlte, wie etwas in ihm schwach wurde. Drei lange Jahre hatte er alles auf ein Ziel ausgerichtet und nun wurde er von Remo abgelenkt. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr ärgerte es ihn und sein Ärger wurde nicht kleiner als Remo am Tag nach seinem Überraschungserfolg an seiner Wohnung vorbeijoggte während Matthias gerade von der Arbeit heimkam. Sein Grinsen zeigte, dass er es absichtlich so eingerichtet hatte und auf einmal war es zu viel gewesen für Matthias. Er hatte ihm zugewunken.

«Gratuliere zu gestern. Gut gemacht!»

Remo hatte gelacht und war stehen geblieben. «Danke.»

Matthias redete sich ein, dass er es als Rache geplant hatte als er ihn näher gewunken hatte, aber natürlich war es das nicht gewesen. Natürlich hatte Matthias seit Monaten an nichts anderes gedacht. Erschrocken hatte Remo die Arme gehoben als Matthias ihn grob in den Eingang der Wohnung gezerrt und die Türe zugeschlagen hatte. Der Schreck in seinen grossen Augen weitete sich zu Entsetzen als Matthias seine dünne Jogginghose runterriss und vor ihm auf die Knie ging. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hatte er die Vorhaut seines Schwanzes zurückgezogen und ihn tief in den Mund genommen. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit wie sie nur ein Teenager zustande brachte wurde Remo in seinem Mund steif während Matthias heftig an ihm sog. Mit seinen Händen krallte er sich an Remos Hüfte fest und liess ihm keinen Millimeter zum Bewegen. Remo keuchte, seine Finger fuhren suchend der rauen Wand entlang ohne Halt zu finden. Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam unter ersticktem Stöhnen. Matthias schluckte die salzige Flüssigkeit die in Stössen aus Remo schoss, bis dieser über ihm zusammensackte. Ohne langsamer zu werden war Matthias aufgestanden, hatte Remos Hose hochgezogen und ihn in einen tiefen Kuss gezogen. Remos Zunge war vor seiner zurückgewichen, zu ungewohnt der Geschmack, aber Matthias hatte ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gelassen. Als er ihn schliesslich losgelassen hatte, waren Retos Wangen und Lippen feuerrot. Seine Hände versuchten, unter Matthias’ Hemd zu gelangen, aber er schlug sie weg und biss ihn in sein Ohrläppchen bis er aufschrie.

«Nun versuch mal so, ein Fest zu gewinnen», hatte er ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, die Tür geöffnet und zurück ins Freie gestossen.


	4. Chapter 4

Remo hatte in den folgenden Trainings gefehlt, sehr zu Matthias’ Genugtuung und seine Leistungen liessen wie erwartet nach. Geschah ihm nur recht. Erst als sich Remo auch nach mehreren Wochen nicht fokussieren konnte, begann Matthias, so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen zu verspüren. Nicht nur wurde Remo vom Nordostschweizerischen ausgeladen, auch auf den Brünig durfte er nicht mitgehen. Matthias hätte eigentlich in den Tunnel gehen sollen, nur noch an Burgdorf denken, aber er konnte nicht. So war er es, der an einem schwülen Sommerabend Remos Joggingrunde mit einem Gang in den Keller timte und an der Gartenmauer stehen blieb. Widerwillig war Remo stehen geblieben und hatte mit den Zehenspitzen auf dem Teer gescharrt.

«Alles gut bei dir?», hatte Matthias ohne Begrüssung gefragt.

Remo hatte genickt und ihn scheu angesehen. Auch er hatte sein Training voll auf das Eidgenössische ausgerichtet und seine Muskelberge zuckten nervös.

«Es tut mir leid», sagte Matthias leise. «Es sollte nur eine Warnung sein.»

Remos Ohren waren feuerrot angelaufen, sein Blick fixierte die Strasse. «Schon gut», stammelte er, holte tief Luft und sammelte all seinen Mut. «Darf ich reinkommen?»

Matthias schüttelte den Kopf. «Nein.»

Remo verzog den Mund, wich Matthias’ Augen aus. 

«Und wenn du König bist?»

Matthias hatte keine Antwort gegeben, einzig seine Lippen hatten gezuckt.


	5. Chapter 5

Es war nur wenige Wochen später, als Matthias an einem sengend heissen Augustabend aus dem Tunnel kam, die Menge um ihn herum erblickte und doch nur Remo erkannte. Unter ihm lag Stucki, ausgelaugt und zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig, aber dort am Rand des Sägemehls stand er, den Mund weit aufgerissen, laut jubelnd, und Matthias hätte ihn am liebsten berührt. In ihm war eine betäubende Leere, kein Gedanke liess sich einfangen. Mechanisch half er Stucki auf die Beine, umarmte ihn. Remo war näher gekommen, schon fast bei ihm, um ihn auf die Schultern zu heben. Er wollte ihn küssen, zärtlich diesmal, und nie mehr loslassen, aber neben ihm war immer noch Stucki und es durfte doch gar nicht sein. Die Tränen kamen mit Verspätung, mitten im Interview, als die Realität mit einem Schlag zurückkehrte. Sein Lebensziel war erreicht, seine Arbeit, seine Fokussierung, seine Opfer, alles alles alles hatte sich gelohnt. Zurückgeblieben war eine dumpfe Müdigkeit. Er mochte nicht mehr kämpfen.

Remo sah er an diesem Tag nicht mehr, zu viele Leute wollten etwas von ihm und liessen Matthias nicht entkommen. Es dauerte bis Donnerstagabend, bis Matthias wieder einmal einige Stunden für sich alleine hatte in denen er nicht schlief. Als es klingelte sass er auf dem Sofa, um sich herum Wäsche und dreckiges Geschirr von mehreren Tagen ohne Möglichkeit zum Aufräumen. Kurz zögerte er, die Türe aufzumachen; er wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Remo trug die eng geschnittenen Joggingkleider und lächelte ihn scheu an. Wortlos liess Matthias ihn ein, schloss die Tür, zog ihn an sich und zerfiel in seinen Armen. Remo lachte atemlos unter seinen Küssen und stolperte rückwärts, angestossen von Matthias, in die Stube. Matthias’ Hände wanderten über seinen Körper, unter sein T-Shirt, suchten seine warme Haut. Remo keuchte, war bereits steif, als er Matthias energisch zurückschob. Seine Pupillen waren riesengross und eine nasse Spur zog sich von seinem Mund bis zum Schlüsselbein, aber seine Bewegungen waren entschlossen und duldeten keine Widerrede. Er drückte Matthias zurück auf das Sofa, kniete vor ihm hin und öffnete seine Hosen, erst dann liess seine Entschlossenheit nach. Matthias half ihm, zog seinen Schwanz aus der Hose und rieb ihn, bis er ganz steif war. Vorsichtig näherte sich Remo und nahm ihn fast zögerlich in den Mund. Stöhnend fiel Matthias zurück als Remos weiche Zunge seine Eichel hinabglitt und er brauchte seine letzte Kraft, um ihm nicht die ganze Länge in den Rachen zu stossen und seinen warmen Mund zu ficken. Unsicher sog Remo an Matthias, seine unschuldigen Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet, seine Hände auf Matthias’ Schenkeln. Matthias fasste eine und führte sie zu seinem Schwanz.

«Hoch und runter», keuchte er und machte ihm den Rhythmus vor. 

Der Speichel rann über Remos Kinn und mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch liess er Matthias’ Schwanz los. Seine Hand führte die vorgemachten Bewegungen aus, einmal, zweimal, dann hielt er inne. Gebannt starrte er auf die ersten Tropfen, die aus Matthias’ Eichel rannen. Zaghaft kam sein Mund wieder näher und seine Zunge tastete nach den Tropfen. Matthias atmete scharf aus als Remo mit neuem Eifer begann an ihm zu saugen und zu reiben, seine Hüfte zuckten ihm willenlos entgegen. Als er das bekannte Ziehen in seinen Lenden spürte, schob er Remos Hand weg und begann, sich selber zu reiben. Er kam in heftigen Stössen in Remos Mund, seine Hüften schossen nach vorn. Würgend und hustend liess Remo von ihm ab während die letzten Wellen durch Matthias wogten. Speichel und Samen rannen aus seinem roten Mund und über seine Kleidung hinab und über seine Wangen zogen sich Tränenspuren. Matthias zog ihn auf den Schoss und zog ihn in einen neuen Kuss, der neue Blitze durch seinen Körper lenkte. Remos Hosen waren nass, aber sein Schwanz bereits wieder halb hart. Immer noch küssend legte Matthias ihn auf das Sofa und zog seine Hosen bis unter die Knie. Kurz rieb er sein Glied, dann beugte er sich hinunter und nahm ihn tief in den Mund. Diesmal hielt Remo länger aus und mit grösstem Genuss entlockte Matthias ihm mit seiner Zunge gepresste Seufzer, die langsam zu Stöhnen auswuchsen. Gierig schluckte er Remos Erguss und sog ihn durch den Orgasmus, bis er erschöpft auf die Kissen fiel. Erst dann liess er ihn los und legte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa, das eigentlich viel zu schmal war für sie beide. Remos helle Augen verweilten auf Matthias, neugierig, abwartend. Matthias wischte über seinen Mund und küsste ihn wieder. Etwas war gebrochen in ihm, nämlich sein Wille, Remo zu widerstehen. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr loslassen, egal wie falsch es war. Lange küssten sie sich an diesem Abend, bis sie einander in der Dunkelheit kaum mehr sahen. Schliesslich erhob sich Matthias und tastete vorsichtig durch die unaufgeräumte Wohnung nach dem Lichtschalter. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Remo wieder angezogen neben dem Sofa. Weisse Flecken zogen sich über sein T-Shirt und die Hosen. Verschämt blickte er um sich, doch seine Scheu verschwand als sein Blick auf den Küchentisch fiel.

«Du hast Nutella?», rief er freudig aus.

Matthias lachte und öffnete den Brotkasten.


	6. Chapter 6

So hatte es begonnen und so ging es weiter. Remo blieb nicht ewig still und scheu, schnell lernte er von Matthias und bald schon blies er Matthias so wie er kämpfte: wild entschlossen, freudig angriffig und unwiderstehlich attraktiv. Ohne Rücksicht verlangte er nach Matthias kaum hatten sie einmal eine Minute für sich alleine, vom Kraftraum über den Schwingkeller bis zu den Garderoben an den Schwingfesten. Matthias liess sich mitreissen. In anderen Teilen hatte er den Fokus nach dem Königstitel wieder gefunden, er kämpfte wieder mit einem Ziel, aber vor Remo wurde er Wachs. Nur in einem Punkt widerstand er ihm hartnäckig, egal wie sehr Remo bettelte.

«Ich will mehr», maulte er oft und drückte sich an Matthias. 

Dieser umarmte ihn dann und küsste ihn auf seine Haare. «Mehr gibt es nicht.»

Remos Hand wanderte an ihm hinunter und griff in seinen Schritt. «Bitte! Was muss ich tun?»

Matthias’ Lippen wanderten hinunter zu Remos. «Wenn du dein erstes Fest gewonnen hast», sagte er, «als alleiniger Sieger. Dann ficke ich dich.»

Schmollend verzog Remo den Mund. «Wäre das nicht eher der Moment an dem ich dich ficken darf?»

Matthias lachte schallend. «Oh nein! Ich lasse dich nicht einmal in die Nähe meines Lochs bevor du nicht selber weisst, wie es sich anfühlt.» Er küsste ihn von neuem. «Du wüsstest sonst gar nicht, worauf du achten musst.»


	7. Chapter 7

Der Moment kam nach dem Mittelländischen in Oberbalm. Matthias hatte seine Verletzung überstanden und war wieder in Wettkampfform, aber dieses Fest hatte er ausgelassen. Er hatte den freien Sonntag stattdessen in den Bergen verbracht. Der Empfang war schlecht und erst als er zum Auto zurückkehrte und wieder Internetverbindung hatte, sah er die Nachricht von Remo. Es war ein Selfie, mit weit hochgestrecktem Arm fotografiert. Sein Grinsen hatte fast keinen Platz auf dem kleinen Bildschirm und sein Finger deutete auf den Kranz auf seinem Kopf.

«Erster!!! Du weisst was das heisst», war die Botschaft unter dem Foto.

Matthias lachte und tippte die Antwort: «Wenn du dich traust.»

Es gab einen kleinen Empfang in Alchenstorf und Remo wurde unter lautem Jubel begrüsst. Das Fest dauerte bis nach Mitternacht und fast hatte Matthias schon aufgegeben, als er doch noch den Schlüssel in der Tür hörte. 

«Schlafzimmer», sagte Matthias und lauschte den Schritten, die sich seinem Zimmer näherten. 

Remo hatte sich umgezogen, von seinem Mutz in Trainingskleidung, aber den Kranz hatte er aufbehalten. Matthias lachte als er ihn sah. Remo grinste und setzte sich rittlings zu ihm auf den Schoss. Seine Finger fuhren über Matthias’ nackte Haut und gruben sich in seine Haare. Sein Kuss war lang und fordernd, Matthias freute sich bereits jetzt, ihn unter sich winden zu sehen.

«Gut gemacht», hauchte er als sie wieder voneinander liessen. 

Bevor Remo etwas erwidern konnte, zog er ihm den Kranz vom Kopf und warf ihn in eine Ecke, griff seine Hüfte und stand mit ihm auf. Remo wickelte seine Beine um ihn und lachte. Er war mittlerweile gleich schwer wie Matthias, trotzdem war es für ihn ein leichtes, ihn zu tragen. Er setzte ihn auf die Bettkante und zog ihm den Pullover aus. Bevor er weiterkam, lehnte sich Remo vor und schlang seine Arme um Matthias’ Hüfte, küsste die Haut über seinem Busch und blickte lachend an ihm hoch.

«Was wäre, wenn ich zu müde gewesen wäre um noch herzukommen?»

Matthias grinste. «Ich habe zehn gesunde Finger, nicht wahr?» 

Sein Glied berührte Remos warme Haut und erste Schauer fuhren durch seinen Körper. Die Hände immer noch um seinen Arsch geschlungen wanderten Remos Lippen langsam nach unten bis sie sein Glied fanden. Langsam, geniesserisch spielte seine Zunge um die Eichel und sog an Matthias, bis er halb hart war. Matthias löste sich aus seiner Umklammerung bevor er weiter gehen konnte und schubste ihn rückwärts auf das Bett. Er selber brauchte nichts zu tun, Remos Schwanz stand bereits prall und hart als er ihm die Hosen auszog und sich aufs Bett fallen liess. Remo krabbelte ihm nach und verlangte einen weiteren Kuss. Matthias zog ihn zu sich und streichelte über seinen Körper, von den Haaren bis hinunter zum Schritt. Als seine Hände seine Arschbacken fühlten und ein Finger nach seinem Spalt tastete, stockte Remos Zunge in seinem Mund. Matthias lehnte zurück und sah ihn an.

«Du kannst jederzeit nein sagen. Verstanden?»

Remo grinste betont frech und nickte. «Mach schon!»

Matthias lachte, drehte sich auf den Rücken und griff nach dem Gleitmittel auf dem Nachttisch. Er kniete sich neben Remo, zwang ein Bein hoch und schob ihm ein Kissen unter die Hüfte. Remo folgte seinen Bewegungen mit grossen Augen. Sein Grinsen war erloschen. Hungrig liess Matthias seinen Blick über ihn gleiten. Obwohl es ihm ernst war mit dem was er gesagt hatte, hoffte er doch, dass er keinen Rückzieher machen würde. Nicht wenn er so einladend unter ihm lag. Er rieb seine Finger grosszügig mit dem Gleitmittel ein und lehnte sich wieder über Remo. Mit seinen Lippen deckte er ihn mit Küssen ein während sein Finger nach Remos Loch tastete und den Ring streichelte. Remos Atem kam stockend, seine Arme wanden sich um Matthias.

«Entspannen!», befahl er und führte den ersten Finger ein. 

Remo zuckte zusammen und seine Beine gaben nach. 

Matthias vergrub seine Lippen in seinem Haar. «Loslassen!», flüsterte er zwischen gehauchten Küssen. «Entspann dich!»

Nur langsam konnte Remo seinen Worten folgen und Matthias seinen Finger weiter hinein gleiten lassen. Langsam tastete er sich vor, bis Remo unter ihm starr wurde. Matthias grinste und fuhr noch einmal über den Punkt. Remos Mund riss auf und ein ersticktes Stöhnen entwich ihm.

«Hier ist es», flüsterte Matthias und begann ihn wieder zu küssen während sein Finger in Remo den einen Punkt streichelte. 

Remos Stöhnen wurde lauter bis er Matthias von sich stiess und von ihm wegrobbte. Sein Finger glitt hinaus und Remo sank atemlos zurück aufs Bett. Matthias beobachtete ihn schweigend. Remos Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch, sein Blick war fast wirr. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann robbte er zurück zu Matthias, schob das Kissen wieder unter seinen Arsch und winkelte das Bein an.

«Mehr!», flüsterte er.

Matthias grinste und küsste ihn. Diesmal schob er zwei Finger in Remo und begann vorsichtig, ihn zu dehnen. Wieder stockte Remos Atem, aber diesmal blieb er locker. Seine Arme klammerten sich wieder an Matthias, sein Kopf lehnte an seine Schulter.

«Tiefer!», flüsterte er und Matthias lachte. Noch einmal tastete er mit seinen Fingern nach dem einen Punkt in Remo bis er aufschrie.

«Hier?», fragte Matthias unschuldig und Remo wimmerte. 

Die Laute fuhren direkt in Matthias Schwanz und ihm war, dass er es keine Sekunde länger aushalten könnte. Er zog seine Finger unter Remos wort- aber nicht tonlosem Protest hinaus, kniete sich vor ihm hin und führte sein Glied an Remos Loch.

Er beugte sich vornüber und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. «Ausatmen!», befahl er und drang in ihn ein. 

Remos Gesicht verzerrte sich wie zu einem Schrei aber kein Laut kam aus seiner Kehle, sein Oberkörper wand sich unter Matthias und schoss hoch, seine Fingernägel krallten sich in seinen Rücken. Mit seiner freien Hand drückte Matthias ihn an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken bis er langsam wieder aufs Bett sank und sich entspannte. In Remos Augenwinkeln schwammen Tränen, aber sein Mund suchte Matthias und zog ihn in einen Kuss.

«Weiter!», befahl er schliesslich und Matthias tat wie geheissen. 

Langsam zog er sein Glied ein wenig hinaus und stiess es wieder hinein. Bei jedem Stoss stockte Remos Atem und mit angestrengtem Ausdruck starrte er an die Decke. Mit seiner freien Hand tastete Matthias nach seinem Schwanz und rieb ihn, bis Remos Augen unter seinen Lidern zurückrollten und ihm ein Stöhnen entwich. Seine Beine spreizten sich und er rutschte Matthias entgegen. Matthias liess ihn los, stütze sich auf und drang tiefer in ihn hinein. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller, seine Stösse fordernder. Unter ihm warf sich Remo unter lautem Stöhnen von einer Seite auf die andere während sein Schwanz tief in sein enges Loch drang und ihn schier um den Verstand brachte. Hitze sammelte sich in seiner Schamgegend und seine Hüfte nagelten Remo ans Bett, stiessen immer und immer wieder in ihn hinein bis alles weiss vor seinen Augen wurden und er sich schwallartig in ihn ergoss. Seine Stösse stockten genauso wie sein Atem. Remo, der die warme Nässe in sich fühlte, schlang wieder die Arme um ihn. Sein Stöhnen wurde abgehackt, Matthias stiess noch einmal in ihn, dann spritzte er über seinen Bauch und fiel zurück in die Kissen. Matthias sank erschöpft auf ihn und beide rangen sie nach Atem. Wieder wimmerte Remo als Matthias sich aus ihm zog und suchte seinen Mund für einen langen Kuss.


	8. Chapter 8

So waren sie schliesslich hier gelandet, nach fast fünf Jahren voller Geheimnisse. Remo wischte die Brotkrummen vom Tisch, auf dem er nur wenige Minuten zuvor Matthias gefickt hatte bis dieser fluchend über die Tischplatte gekommen war, steckte das dreckige Messer in die Abwaschmaschine und baute sich vor Matthias auf, der am Kühlschrank lehnte. In all den Jahren hatte er nie gefragt, ob er es jemals jemandem erzählt hatte. Sie hatten unterschiedliche Freunde, obwohl so viel in ihrem Leben gleich war, denn sie standen an verschiedenen Orten im Leben. Matthias wusste, dass es sein letztes Jahr als aktiver Schwinger war, auch wenn er es noch niemandem gesagt hatte, während Remos Karriere erst richtig begann. Er schlang seine Arme um Remo und zog ihn in einen schokoladigen Kuss. 

Remo grinste ihn an. «Können wir? Wir sind knapp dran.»

In Matthias’ Auto fuhren sie ins Training nach Kirchberg. Er hatte immer Remo das Tempo diktieren lassen, einerseits weil alles andere noch falscher gewesen wäre als es eh schon war, andererseits weil sie früher oder später stets am gleichen Ort gelandet waren. In letzter Zeit hatte Matthias allerdings das Gefühl, an einer Stelle angelangt zu sein, an der Remo wahrscheinlich nie hinkommen würde. Verstohlen warf er einen Blick auf den Beifahrersitz. Er war ganz in sein Telefon vertieft und achtete sich nicht auf Matthias. Ein schwacher Bartschatten lag um sein Kinn herum. Sein Nacken war noch breiter geworden und die Ärmel seiner T-Shirts mittlerweile zu eng für seinen Bizeps. Der Parkplatz vor dem Schwingkeller war bereits gut gefüllt.

«Danke», sagte Remo automatisch und griff nach der Tür.

«Warte kurz!», sagte Matthias und legte die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Remo lehnte zurück im Sitz und sah ihn an. Er lächelte. 

Matthias stockte, suchte nach Worten, musste schliesslich aufgeben. «Ach nichts», murmelte er und stieg aus.

Remo lächelte immer noch als er unter dem offenen Kofferraumdeckel zu ihm trat und ihn umarmte. «Ich habe dich gern, Mäthu.»

Matthias seufzte leise und hielt sich an Remo fest.


End file.
